Conventionally, an information processing system which includes a stationary information processing apparatus and a handheld information processing apparatus and in which wireless communication is performed between these apparatuses is widely known. For example, a system including a stationary game apparatus and a handheld game apparatus is disclosed, and in the system, the handheld game apparatus transmits data indicating the number of steps having been taken by a user in a predetermined time period (integrated data) to the stationary game apparatus by wireless communication. In this system, while the handheld game apparatus is located within a communicable range with the stationary game apparatus, when the handheld game apparatus receives an operation indicating a transmission instruction from the user, the handheld game apparatus transmits data indicating the number of steps to the stationary game apparatus. Then, the stationary game apparatus performs a process of displaying the content of the received data.
As described above, the conventional system is configured such that the handheld game apparatus transmits information to the stationary game apparatus after the user has made an operation, and then the stationary game apparatus performs information processing for displaying the content of the data indicating the number of steps. Therefore, the conventional system has a problem in that it cannot perform information processing by automatically determining that the user has returned after having gone out with the handheld game apparatus and, which causes a troublesome operation for the user.
Therefore, a feature of the exemplary embodiment relates to providing an information processing system and an information processing method that can automatically perform predetermined information processing in such a case where a user returns home after having gone out with a handheld information processing apparatus. Another feature of the exemplary embodiment relates to providing an information processing system and an information processing method in which, on a condition that the handheld information processing apparatus has gone out of the communicable range with the stationary information processing apparatus and has entered the communicable range again, the stationary information processing apparatus performs information processing based on this condition when the condition is satisfied, and thus can determine that the user has returned home.
(1) In order to realize the above features, the information processing system according to the exemplary embodiment includes a handheld information processing apparatus and a stationary information processing apparatus. The handheld information processing apparatus includes a first communication section and a first determination section. The stationary information processing apparatus includes a second communication section, a second determination section, and an information processing section. Here, the first communication section performs wireless communication with the stationary information processing apparatus. The first determination section determines whether the wireless communication with the stationary information processing apparatus is possible. The second communication section performs wireless communication with the handheld information processing apparatus. The second determination section determines whether the wireless communication with the handheld information processing apparatus is possible. The information processing section performs predetermined information processing, based on the determination by the second determination section, when the wireless communication with the handheld information processing apparatus has become, after having become disabled, enabled again.
According to the above configuration, in the stationary information processing apparatus, the predetermined information processing is performed when the wireless communication with the handheld information processing apparatus has become, after having become disabled, enabled again. Accordingly, for example, when the handheld information processing apparatus has gone out of the communicable range with the stationary information processing apparatus, the stationary information processing apparatus determines that the wireless communication with the handheld information processing apparatus has become disabled. Then, when the handheld information processing apparatus has entered the communicable range with the stationary information processing apparatus again, the stationary information processing apparatus determines that the communication with the handheld information processing apparatus has become enabled again. Then, when it is determined that the communication with the handheld information processing apparatus has become enabled again, the predetermined information processing is performed. Therefore, on the condition that when after having gone out of the communicable range with the stationary information processing apparatus, the handheld information processing apparatus has entered the communicable range again as a result of the user moving with the handheld information processing apparatus (when the condition is satisfied), the stationary information processing apparatus can perform information processing based on this condition. Therefore, for example, in such a case where the user went out with the handheld information processing apparatus, and has returned home, the predetermined information processing can be performed.
(2) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, the information processing section may at least perform a process, as the predetermined information processing, for announcing to a user that after having gone out of a wireless communication range with the second communication section, the handheld information processing apparatus has become located within the wireless communication range again. According to this configuration, when the user has gone away from the location (for example, from the user's own house) at which the stationary information processing apparatus is set, while carrying the handheld information processing apparatus and has approached the location again, the condition is satisfied that after having gone out of the communicable range with the stationary information processing apparatus, the handheld information processing apparatus has entered the communicable range again. Then, when this condition is satisfied, it becomes possible to announce to a user of the stationary information processing apparatus that after having gone out of the wireless communication range with the second communication section (for example, after the user has gone out), the handheld information processing apparatus has become located within the wireless communication range again (for example, the user has returned home).
(3) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, the handheld information processing apparatus may further include a number of steps measuring section and a number-of-steps data storage section. Here, the number-of-steps data storage section stores number-of-steps data obtained by the number of steps measuring section. Then, based on the determination by the first determination section, when the wireless communication with the stationary information processing apparatus has become, after having become disabled, enabled again, the first communication section may transmit the number-of-steps data to the stationary information processing apparatus. Further, the information processing section may perform the predetermined information processing when the number of steps indicated by the number-of-steps data satisfies a predetermined criterion.
According to the above configuration, the predetermined information processing is performed only when the number of steps indicated by the number-of-steps data satisfies the predetermined criterion. Here, the number-of-steps data indicates the number of steps of the user carrying the handheld information processing apparatus, that is, the movement amount of the user. Therefore, when the number-of-steps data satisfies the predetermined criterion, it is highly possible that the cause of the stationary information processing apparatus having become, after the communication with the handheld information processing apparatus has been disabled, able to communicate with the handheld information processing apparatus again, is that after having gone out of the communicable range with the stationary information processing apparatus, the handheld information processing apparatus has entered the communicable range again. Accordingly, the predetermined information processing is performed only when the number of steps indicated by the number-of-steps data satisfies the predetermined criterion. Therefore, in a case where after having become unable to communicate with the handheld information processing apparatus due to other reasons such as deterioration of communication condition, the stationary information processing apparatus has become able to communicate with the handheld information processing apparatus again, the predetermined information processing is not allowed to be performed. In this manner, effective determination of the condition that the user has returned home can be performed.
(4) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, the information processing section may perform the predetermined information processing when the number of steps indicated by the number-of-steps data is greater than a predetermined number. Here, when the number of steps indicated by the number-of-steps data is greater than the predetermined value, it means that the amount of the movement of the user carrying the handheld information processing apparatus is large. Therefore, in this case, it is highly possible that the stationary information processing apparatus has become, after having become unable to communicate with the handheld information processing apparatus, able to communicate with the handheld information processing apparatus again, because the handheld information processing apparatus has entered, after having gone out of the communicable range with the stationary information processing apparatus, the communicable range again. According to the above configuration, the predetermined information processing is performed when the number of steps indicated by the number-of-steps data is greater than the predetermined number. This can effectively prevent an erroneous detection from being performed, in such a case where after having become unable to communicate with the handheld information processing apparatus due to deterioration of the communication condition, the stationary information processing apparatus has become able to communicate with the handheld information processing apparatus again, which is not the case where the user has returned home.
(5) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, the number of steps measuring section may reset the number-of-steps data stored in the number-of-steps data storage section, after the transmission of the number-of-steps data by the first communication section has been completed. Here, the number-of-steps data is used for obtaining the movement amount of the user during the time period when the handheld information processing apparatus has been unable to communicate with the stationary information processing apparatus. Therefore, after the number-of-steps data is transmitted after the stationary information processing apparatus has become able to communicate with the handheld information processing apparatus again, the value indicated by the number-of-steps data becomes useless. In the above configuration, since the number-of-steps data is reset at the timing of this transmission, it is possible to prevent the value of the number-of-steps data from increasing without limitation, and to reset the value of the number-of-steps data at an appropriate timing.
(6) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, the information processing section may measure an elapsed time since the wireless communication with the handheld information processing apparatus has become disabled, and may perform the predetermined information processing when an elapsed time at a time when the wireless communication with the handheld information processing apparatus has become enabled again satisfies a predetermined criterion. According to this configuration, the predetermined process is performed only when an elapsed time at a time when the wireless communication with the handheld information processing apparatus has become, after having been disabled, enabled again satisfies the predetermined criterion. That is, the predetermined process is performed only when the elapsed time satisfies a predetermined criterion, or the predetermined process is performed only when the elapsed time satisfies a predetermined criterion and the number-of-steps data satisfies a predetermined criterion. Accordingly, a configuration may be employed in which when the elapsed time is greater than a criterion value, the predetermined process is performed. Alternatively, a configuration may be employed in which when the elapsed time is less than the criterion value but the number-of-steps data is greater than a criterion value, an exceptional process is performed, considering that the user dishonestly increased the value of the number-of-steps data by vigorously shaking the handheld information processing apparatus, and the like. Accordingly, it is possible to effectively prevent an erroneous detection.
(7) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, the information processing section may perform the predetermined information processing when the elapsed time is greater than a value of the predetermined criterion. Here, in a case where the elapsed time at a time when the wireless communication with the handheld information processing apparatus has become, after having been disabled, enabled again is less than or equal to a criterion value, it is highly possible that the handheld information processing apparatus has been unable to communicate with the stationary information processing apparatus due to temporal deterioration of the communication condition. According to this configuration, when the elapsed time is greater than the value of the predetermined criterion, the predetermined information processing is performed. Therefore, it is effectively prevent an erroneous detection from being performed when the handheld information processing apparatus has been unable to communicate with the stationary information processing apparatus due to such a cause as temporal deterioration of the communication condition.
(8) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, the first communication section may further perform communication with another apparatus while the communication with the stationary information processing apparatus is not being performed. Then, the handheld information processing apparatus may further include an other apparatus data storage section for storing other apparatus data obtained through the communication with the other apparatus. The first communication section may further transmit the other apparatus data to the stationary information processing apparatus. According to this configuration, during the time period when the handheld information processing apparatus is located outside the communicable range with the stationary information processing apparatus, the handheld information processing apparatus can obtain other apparatus data through communication with the other apparatus. Then, when the handheld information processing apparatus has become able to communicate with the stationary information processing apparatus again, the other apparatus data is transmitted to the stationary information processing apparatus. Accordingly, the stationary information processing apparatus can obtain information from the other apparatus that is not in its own wireless communication range, and in addition, can obtain other apparatus data that the handheld information processing apparatus has obtained during the time period when the handheld information processing apparatus has been located outside the communicable range with the stationary information processing apparatus.
(9) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, the other apparatus may be a wireless access point set at a predetermined location. The other apparatus data may be location information regarding the location at which the access point is set. The information processing section may perform the predetermined information processing when the location information satisfies a predetermined criterion. Here, in order to receive the other apparatus data from the access point, the handheld information processing apparatus has to be located at a distance that allows wireless communication with the access point. Therefore, the other apparatus data indicating the location at which the access point is set, which is received from the access point, indicates the movement amount of the handheld information processing apparatus. According to the above configuration, when the other apparatus data indicating the movement amount of the handheld information processing apparatus satisfies a predetermined criterion, the predetermined information processing is performed. Therefore, it is possible to effectively prevent an erroneous detection from being performed.
(10) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, the other apparatus may be another handheld information processing apparatus. The other apparatus data may be information processing data obtained from the other handheld information processing apparatus. The information processing section may perform the predetermined information processing based on the information processing data. According to this configuration, the handheld information processing apparatus can transmit the information processing data obtained by receiving form the other handheld information processing apparatus, to the stationary information processing apparatus. Then, the stationary information processing apparatus performs the predetermined information processing based on the received information processing data. Accordingly, the predetermined information processing can be performed based on the other apparatus data that the handheld information processing apparatus obtained from the other handheld information processing apparatus during the time period when the handheld information processing apparatus is located outside the communicable range with the stationary information processing apparatus. For example, in a case where the other apparatus data indicates information of the handheld information processing apparatus that is the source of the other apparatus data, if the stationary information processing apparatus announces the information indicated by the other apparatus data, it is possible to allow the user of the stationary information processing apparatus to know the information of the other handheld information processing apparatus that the user of the handheld information processing apparatus has passed.
(11) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, the stationary information processing apparatus and the handheld information processing apparatus may be a stationary game apparatus and a handheld game apparatus, respectively, which each perform game processing. According to this configuration, the handheld game apparatus is readily carried by the user in order to perform a game while the user is out. Moreover, the predetermined information processing can be performed while the user of the stationary game apparatus is playing a game.
(12) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, the stationary game apparatus may further include a network connection section, a game data obtaining section, and a game data storage section. Here, the network connection section connects to an external network. The game data obtaining section obtains game data via the external network. The game data storage section stores the game data obtained by the game data obtaining section. The information processing section may transmit the game data via the second communication section to the handheld game apparatus. According to this configuration, even in a state where the handheld information processing apparatus is unable to communicate with an external network (for example, in a case where the handheld information processing apparatus does not include the function of communicating with an external network), the handheld information processing apparatus can obtain game data from an external network and use the game data in a game processing.
(13) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, the handheld information processing apparatus may further include an acceleration sensor. The number of steps measuring section may detect the number of steps based on an acceleration detected by the acceleration sensor. According to this configuration, it is possible to measure the number of steps of the user by use of the acceleration sensor which is used by the handheld information processing apparatus in the game processing.
(14) In order to realize the above features, an information processing method according to the exemplary embodiment includes a first communication step, a first determination step, a second communication step, a second determination step, and an information processing step. Here, in the first communication step, a handheld information processing apparatus performs wireless communication with a stationary information processing apparatus by use of a first communication section of the handheld information processing apparatus. In the first determination step, the handheld information processing apparatus determines whether the wireless communication with the stationary information processing apparatus is possible. In the second communication step, the stationary information processing apparatus performs wireless communication with the handheld information processing apparatus by use of a second communication section of the stationary information processing apparatus. In the second determination step, the stationary information processing apparatus determines whether the wireless communication with the handheld information processing apparatus is possible. In the information processing step, the stationary information processing apparatus performs predetermined information processing, based on the determination in the second determination step, when the wireless communication with the handheld information processing apparatus has become, after having become disabled, enabled again. This configuration provides the same functions and effects as those provided by the information processing system in (1).
(15) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, the information processing section may at least perform a process, as the predetermined information processing, for announcing to a user that after having gone out of a wireless communication range with the second communication section, the handheld information processing apparatus has become located within the wireless communication range again. This configuration provides the same functions and effects as those provided by the information processing system in (2).
(16) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, the information processing method may further include a number-of-steps data storing step of the handheld information processing apparatus storing number-of-steps data obtained by a number of steps measuring section of the handheld information processing apparatus. The information processing method may further include a step of the handheld information processing apparatus transmitting the number-of-steps data to the stationary information processing apparatus by use of the first communication section, based on the determination by the first determination section, when the wireless communication with the stationary information processing apparatus has become, after having become disabled, enabled again. In addition, in the information processing step, the stationary information processing apparatus may perform the information processing when the number of steps indicated by the number-of-steps data satisfies a predetermined criterion. This configuration provides the same functions and effects as those provided by the information processing system in (3).
(17) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, in the information processing step, the stationary information processing apparatus performs the predetermined information processing when the number of steps indicated by the number-of-steps data is greater than a predetermined number. This configuration provides the same functions and effects as those provided by the information processing system in (4).
(18) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, the information processing method further includes a step of the handheld information processing apparatus resetting the number-of-steps data stored in the number-of-steps data storing step, after the transmission of the number-of-steps data by the first communication section has been completed. This configuration provides the same functions and effects as those provided by the information processing system in (5).
(19) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, according to the information processing method, in the information processing step, the stationary information processing apparatus measures an elapsed time since the wireless communication with the handheld information processing apparatus has become disabled, and performs the predetermined information processing when an elapsed time at a time when the wireless communication with the handheld information processing apparatus has become enabled again satisfies a predetermined criterion. This configuration provides the same functions and effects as those provided by the information processing system in (6).
(20) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, according to the information processing method, in the information processing step, the stationary information processing apparatus performs the predetermined information processing when the elapsed time is greater than a value of the predetermined criterion. This configuration provides the same functions and effects as those provided by the information processing system in (7).
(21) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, the information processing method may further include a step of the handheld information processing apparatus communicating with another apparatus by use of the first communication section while the communication with the stationary information processing apparatus is not being performed. In addition, the information processing method may further include an other apparatus data storing step of the handheld information processing apparatus storing other apparatus data obtained through the communication with the other apparatus. Further, the handheld information processing apparatus may further include a step of the handheld information processing apparatus transmitting the other apparatus data to the stationary information processing apparatus by use of the first communication section. This configuration provides the same functions and effects as those provided by the information processing system in (8).
(22) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, in the information processing method, the other apparatus may be a wireless access point set at a predetermined location. In addition, in the information processing method, the other apparatus data may be location information regarding the location at which the access point is set. In addition, in the information processing step, the stationary information processing apparatus may perform the predetermined information processing when the location information satisfies a predetermined criterion. This configuration provides the same functions and effects as those provided by the information processing system in (9).
(23) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, in the information processing method, the other apparatus may be another handheld information processing apparatus. The other apparatus data may be information processing data obtained from the other handheld information processing apparatus. In the information processing step, the stationary information processing apparatus may perform the predetermined information processing based on the information processing data. This configuration provides the same functions and effects as those provided by the information processing system in (10).
(24) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, in the information processing method, the stationary information processing apparatus and the handheld information processing apparatus may be a stationary game apparatus and a handheld game apparatus, respectively, which each perform game processing. This configuration provides the same functions and effects as those provided by the information processing system in (11).
(25) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, the information processing method may further include a network connecting step, a game data obtaining step, a game data storing step, and a game data transmitting step. Here, in network connecting step, the stationary game apparatus connects to an external network. In the game data obtaining step, the stationary game apparatus obtains game data via the external network. In the game data storing step, the stationary game apparatus stores the game data obtained in the game data obtaining step. In the game data transmitting step, the information processing section transmits the game data via the second communication section to the handheld game apparatus. This configuration provides the same functions and effects as those provided by the information processing system in (12).
(26) As another configuration example of the exemplary embodiment, according to the information processing method, the handheld information processing apparatus may further include an acceleration sensor. In addition, the information processing method may include a step of the handheld information processing apparatus detecting, by use of the number of steps measuring section, the number of steps based on an acceleration detected by the acceleration sensor. This configuration provides the same functions and effects as those provided by the information processing system in (13).
According to the exemplary embodiment, the predetermined information processing is performed when the stationary information processing apparatus has become, after having been unable to communicate with the handheld information processing apparatus, able to wirelessly communicate with the handheld information processing apparatus again. Therefore, on a condition that the handheld information processing apparatus has entered, after having gone out of the communicable range with the stationary information processing apparatus, the communicable range again (when this condition is satisfied), the stationary information processing apparatus can perform the information processing in accordance with this condition. Therefore, at a timing when the handheld information processing apparatus has entered, after having gone out of the communicable range with the stationary information processing apparatus, the communicable range again, the stationary information processing apparatus can perform information processing by use of the information that the handheld information processing apparatus has entered, after having gone out of the communicable range with the stationary information processing apparatus, the communicable range again. For example, it is possible to perform information processing, automatically responding to the user's returning home, thereby allowing to possible to provide the user with a highly entertaining process result.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the certain exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the certain exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.